Irresistible in Purple Satin
by ChronicLegCramp-Since'99
Summary: Two strangers meet in a club... ;) ByaRuki. Enjoy!


**Irresistible in Purple Satin**

**A BLEACH One-Shot by ChronicLegCramp-Since'99**

Pairing: ByaRuki

*Disclaimer: BLEACH and all its characters do not belong to me*

* * *

The man in the expensive, black, Italian suit couldn't take his eyes off of the petit woman in the deep purple, satin dress with the slit up to her thigh. She had short, wild, black hair, which was pinned away from her face on one side and stood out against her pale, unblemished skin. Byakuya couldn't make out the colour of her eyes as they were closed, but his main focus was on her body and her delicate, exposed neck. When he'd arrived at the club, he'd taken a seat at his usual table in the corner, ordered a drink and then proceeded to watch the oblivious woman dancing in the middle of the floor with her eyes shut and barefoot. He'd done the same thing for the past three nights in a row. She was always alone and seemingly unaware of the sweaty, gyrating bodies surrounding her, moving in fluid, rhythmic movements as if she were one with the music. At first, Byakuya had kept his glances subtle and infrequent, but as it became apparent to him that the beautiful woman was entirely in her own world, his charcoal gaze fixed on her from the moment he arrived, to the moment she left.

Now, the man with the long, straight, jet black hair drunk down the remains of his third glass of white wine, as his eyes roamed freely over the woman's tiny frame, pausing every so often at her lips, her thigh, her throat. He had decided that he would be teased no longer; tonight was the night he would claim her for his own. Getting up from his seat, Byakuya walked out onto the dance floor with the purple-dressed woman in his sights. He glided towards her, moving in and out of the crowd and gaining the attention of jealous eyes as well as those full of desire. When he reached his destination, the woman stopped dancing and looked up at him with a knowing curl of her lips.

"It took you long enough," the woman said, offering Byakuya her hand as her midnight blue eyes captured his. He didn't hesitate, instantly pulling her to him and kissing her hungrily, as one hand found her waist and the other weaved into her dark locks. Her arms came up to lock around his neck, as she pressed closer against him and gave his tongue entrance to her mouth. Byakuya could sense his last morsel of control slipping, as he inhaled the scent of the rushing liquid in the veins beneath her soft skin. "My name's Rukia, by the way," he just about registered her breathe into his right ear, when his lips broke away from hers to inspect the throbbing pulse in the side of her neck. Just when time seemed to slow to a crawl and Byakuya's canines were readying to puncture Rukia's yielding flesh, the latter pulled away, drawing him out of the club by the hand and down an empty alley. The black haired man impatiently trapped the woman between himself and the brick wall, half blind with want, ravaging her mouth with his own for a moment. She was moaning loudly in the back of her throat and her fingers were tearing at the belt buckle of his trousers. Byakuya hastily returned his lips to the base of Rukia's neck, licking her before sinking his teeth in and succumbing to the taste of her fresh blood. Rukia gasped, frantically trying to push him away, until he restrained her wrists with his hands and sucked harder. She continued to whimper weakly, but she didn't scream; the initial pain had already subsided and soon Byakuya felt the muscles in her arms contract. With one more gulp, he withdrew his teeth, smearing the garnet-red liquid across Rukia's shoulder and running his tongue over his lips. Rukia panted meekly as Byakuya raised his head to look at her. Her round eyes were wide and a fiery glare emanated from them as she met his gaze.

"Mine." Was all he said, in a deep purr of a voice. The dainty woman remained quiet for a long time, simply staring the black haired man out. But slowly her mouth turned up at the corners in a seductive manner.

"I'll do whatever you want, _Master_,"


End file.
